fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TTPCE01 / Sypnosis
White Lady is hurrying through the halls of her castle, as several explosions sounds thorughout the castle. She does stumble and almost lose her balance when an extra strong explosion sounds and the ground rumbles from the force, but she regains her footing, and continues running. She makes it to a pair of big doors, and they open as she ascends them. Once inside the throne room, White Lady closes the doors and locks them magically by flicking her hand, before taking off three gems of her necklace, a ruby, an emerald, and an amethyst. She holds the three gems in her hans, and they starts to shine, and all forms different accessories. Around the ruby, a golden frame appears, as well as a swirling bracelet. A silver frame forms around the emerald, and a choker is formed from it. And the amethyst gets framed by silver, which on both sides extends to a plain diadem, one side a bit longer than the other.Aion flies out from his hideout behind the throne, and the two have a short conversation, and White lady gives the three accessories to the fairy and sends him away to Earth. And explosion breaks down the doors, and White Lady turns around to face the dust cloud. Kaede is climbing a tree to get a kite down, and she is wearing her school uniform. As she grabs the kite, she looses her grip on the branch she's sitting on, and falls down, but manages to keep the toy damage-free. She rises up, and hand it to a young boy, whom apparently had gotten it stuck in the tree. Her eyes glances over her wrist, and her wristwatch, and widen. She quickly picks up her bag, says goodbye to the boy, and starts running, as she's late to school. She manages to arrive only moments from getting late, and slumps down in her chair. Her best friend, Miwa, gently pokes her back, asking her why she slept in again, which makes Kaede snap back at her that she didn't sleep in. Miwa only giggles at her reaction, before rising back up in her seat wispering 'I know.' out of the corner of her mouth, as their teacher enters. At lunch break, Kaede starts on her lunch in the classroom, before sighing, due to the noise, and leaves the classroom. She walks up to the roof, and settles down on a bench to finish her meal, when a pair of chopsticks snatches a tomato from her lunchbox. Turning around, Kaede finds Miwa, who comments on 'Kaede leaving her behind in that noisy classroom'. Miwa laughs, and Kaede joins in as well. Miwa sits down beside Kaede on the bench, with her lunch box in her knee, and the two starts talking, and Kaede snatches an octopus-wiener from the other girl, saying that 'now they're even'. The two of them laughs before continuing their talk. After school, Kaede and Miwa leaves the school, walking home, and talking. They stop by an intersection, says goodbye, and parts. Kaede walks the rest of her way home, and unlocks the door, and is about to step inside when a scream, followed by others, reach her. She quickly drops off her bag inside, and shuts the door, and locks it. She runs over to the road, looking for the source of the sound, when she sees a huge furry tree-monster over the top of her house. Her eyes widen with fear, before she dashes off along the road, to be able to get to the scene. When she gets there, she notices that the street with the monster is pretty much empty, except a woman who was laying in front of the monster. The woman tries to rise, but falls again when she puts pressure on one of her feet. Kaede runs forward to the woman and tries to help her get up, but fails that, and instead places herself in-between the woman and the monster, and spreads her arms. She yells at the monster, only making it mad at her instead of the woman. It balls one of it's hands into a fist, and attempts to punch Kaede. A light errupts in a nearby bush, and it zooms towards Kaede, whom it envelopes in a sphere of red light. Kaede finds herself in a 'red and sparkly' place. She looks around, and realizes she's floating. She feels a tingling sensation around her left wrist, and when she looks at it, she finds a golden bracelet with a ruby taking form around it. She stares at it for a second, andshe hears a woman's voice, telling her what to say. Kaede repeats, and transforms into Cure Secret for the first time. As the light fades, around her, Cure Secret finds herself standing in the street, and stopping the monster's punch with one of her own hands. Cure Secret does rather easily defeat the monster, and purifies it using her Secret Future Flame. Gero appears from behind a tree, and asks Cure Secret of who and what she is. She tells him that she's Cure Secret and that she's a Pretty Cure. He snorts and says that her luck will run out, before he teleports away. Aion leaves the bush he had been hiding in, and approaches Cure Secret, to whom he introduces himself. He helps her return to Kaede, and the she calls for an ambulance for the woman who had fainted. The episode ends after Kaede is seen walking away from the scene with the ambulance, smiling, and holding Aion as a plush to avoid suspicion. Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Sypnosises